The present invention relates generally to an improved shoreline dock means, and more particularly to a shoreline dock means which is arranged to be temporarily erected and removed on a seasonal basis. In those areas where lakes become ice covered in the wintertime, it is necessary to remove the docks prior to freeze-up in order that they do not become damaged or destroyed due to shifting of ice flows during the winter and spring.
Various techniques have been provided for simplifying the erection of docks, and assemblies frequently suffer from a lack of either vertical or lateral stability. In order to render these docks comfortable and safe for use, they must be positioned firmly so that they do not wobble or shift when people are walking upon them. Lateral stability and support is particularly important, since these docks are more frequently used for persons to enter and leave a small watercraft such as a boat, canoe, or the like.
In the structure of the present invention, a dock means is provided which utilizes a elongated ramp having laterally disposed support stringers to support a walking surface thereon. A plurality of pairs of stringer cradles are provided, with each member of each pair being secured in opposed relationship along the support stringer. A first sleeve means is secured to the cradle means with the sleeve means having a bore formed therein and extending generally transversely of the axis of the stringer. A support post is arranged to be positioned laterally outwardly of each of the cradle means, with a second sleeve means being arranged to be vertically adjustably attached to the post. A third sleeve is coupled to the second sleeve and is arranged to receive a transverse support beam therethrough. The transverse support means is arranged to extend through opposed pairs of the first sleeve means attached to the stringer cradle as well as the third sleeve means which is secured in vertically adjustable position on the support post. In this fashion, therefore, it is possible to erect the dock assembly in firm position both vertically and laterally so as to provide a firm and sound walking surface for the users.
In order to provide for an appropriate support for each of the post means, a pad is secured to the base, and one type of pad means which has been found desirable is in the form of an inverted cup, with the depth dimension of the inverted cup providing for lateral stability in soft sandy areas. Such a pad means is preferred over a conventional floor plate or the like which normally has little if any depth dimension.